A Day in the Life of BoBo!
by Boom101
Summary: Basically a Short story about a Ogre who Likes to kill and eat good races.


BoBo's DAY 

Once there was a Ogre named Bobo. He was a crazy ogre that lived in a cave in Kaladim, all he did all day was butcher dwarves and bash heads in all day. Here is a story about one of his Crazy Days:

It was a bright sunny day in the Butcherblock Mountains, as usual dwarves were running around delivering food buying meat fighting spiders and killing skeletons. Bobo was in his hidden cave snoozing off (He had a late night, killed 37 dwarves and had to drag them all back to his cave al the while dodging the local guardsmen) until he hears shouting nearby. Two dwarves he see's arguing over a fine piece of spider silk. He was happy he found some breakfast.

"Ooo, Break Fast!" The Ogre said as he strapped on his padded leather armor and pulled out a monstrous axe stained with thousands of slain dwarves' blood.

"This be my silk Fool!" the bald dwarf said. "Did you not see me slice this damned spider into two!"

"What!" the other dwarf shouted. "You be dreaming things! It was I who layed th--" Their argument was interrupted by a Loud Noises.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

"What that be?" the bald dwarf said, a little shaken. "Im not sticking around fer this matey!" The other dwarf shouted as he ran with terror.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!  
"What kind of dwarf are ya! Running like a scared cat"  
The noise were getting louder and the bald dwarf was getting shakier.

BOOM! BOOM!

"For the glory of Kaladim!" the bald dwarf shouted as he gripped his sword and charged toward the noise.  
BOOM!BOOOM!  
The bald dwarf charged with fury not knowing what the noise would be, but if it was an invader he would be a hero he thought. After a 5 seconds of charging BoBo was seen chopping down trees while charging toward the dwarf.

"OYE CRAP!" The dward screamed.He tried to be brave but the sight was too frightening for him.Trees Were falling down behind him BOOM! BOOM! he heardas he ran for his life. He was terrified but all that was over when he turned to see if the ogre was still behind him and he seen the edge of the gigantic axe flying to his face.The dwarf was decapitated.

"HAW HAW!" Bobo screamed happily as he picked up the dead dwarf body and held it over his shoulder. He brought it to his cave and threw it to the ground. "Now time to make da guards bleed!" He ran outside his cave happily and happened to see a guard trotting by killing spiders and yelling out stupid crap to make Kaladim sound glorious.  
Bobo raised his axe and charged for the guard.  
"BOBO CHOP!" He Shouted as he charged.

"Have at Thee Ogre!" The guard bellowed as he charged at Bobo with a short little axe.Bobo stopped dead in his tracks and started burtsting out with laughter at the sight of the guard's tiny axe.  
"What Do you be laughing at!" the Guard shouted.  
"HAW! HAW HAW!" Bobo couldn't help it. "Little dwarf try to chop Bobo with gardening tools! HAWHAW!"

"We'll See!" The guard charged at Bobo angrily he hated being mocked.Bobo was still laughing. The dwarf swung at Bobo with his axe, The ogre looked at him and gave him a field goal like kick. The dwarf went flying into the air and landed in a nearby dwarven shop where the owner was celebrating his marriage.  
"HAW HAW! Little Dwarf go fly Bye Bye like Birdy! HAW HAW!" Bobo started to cough and his face turned red from the laughing.  
"Time to go check in on dwarfy."

Bobo ran to the shop and looked through the roof of the tiny place which had been broken when the guard landed.  
"Dwarfy?"

"OGRE! Kill thish monshter at onshe!" the drunk shop owner shouted.

Bobo though oh Crap! "Oh crap!" Bobo said as he moved away while 17 dwarves ran out the shack with pitchforks. He has never faced these many dwarves at once before!  
"BOBO CHOP!" He screamed as he chopped the shop owners head off. The rest of the dwarves started stabbing and slicing his legs. 20 minutes went by and the ogre was almost finished.

Then Bobo heard a familiar voice shout out "TRAIIIN!" Bobo thought Oh Crap!

"Oh Crap!" Bobo said.He chopped up the last dwarf and he seen a ogre running by with about 15 guards on him. "TRAAAIIN!" He shouted.

It was BoBo's cousin Diz, he was really inexperienced and really pissed BoBo off.

"DIZ! YOU IS A-"

ZONING PLEASE WAIT...  
You have entered Butcherblock Mountains.

"Crap!" The Ogre shouted as he was back in his cave.

He ate the Bald Dwarf's Corpse raw and shortly after he left Butcherblock to go to Innothule. He had a great time killing Frogloks! He stood there for a couple of hours and decided to set up camp when 3 Frogloks respawned and tried to take him out.

The 3 Frogloks shivered as they crept up to the camp in the Innothule swamp.They heard an Ogre singing to himself:"Froglok in the Fire,Im going to eat,With some Tasty dwarven feet!The Froggies i like to Maul, Hey look I found a dwarven Eyeball.  
The Frogloks eyes filled with Disgust.The Ogre caught a glimpse of the froglocks and he picked up a Half Ling leg he saved.He got up and sang:Froglok meat,Will be a treat!Ill just throw them in the fiery heat!.He sang as he Ran towards the Frogloks.  
He bashed the halfling leg on one Frogs head so hard that its eyes plopped out.He grabbed the others and sat on their faces killing them instantly.He ran back to the Froglok eyeballs and Picked them up and ate them.

"I ate an eye,boiled or fried!I love to sing,and right now im up for a juicy halfling!"The Ogre sang as he ran to go get some Halfling.

Stay tuned for the Next Day in...Misty Thicket!


End file.
